Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by Rhiannon10
Summary: Songfic, deathfic, sobfic. 1x2, DEATH, charecter torture by authoress and her muse. I was acutally crying while writing this.


Title: Stop Crying Your Heart Out  
  
Notes: Deathfic, 1x2, angst, much weepiness. (Hey! My comp recognizes "weepiness" as a word! Cool!)  
  
Disclaimer, Claimer and Such: Don't own GW, Heero, Duo, Deathscythe (though I very much wish I did- think of how cool it'd be to drive that to school every day) Wing Zero or any of the other Gundams. Nor do I own the song "Stop Crying Your Heart Out". I do own the ideas in this fic. They're mine, all mine! ::muse thwacks authoress upside head:: Ok, so they're my muse's ideas. I own nothing.  
  
//Hold up  
  
Hold on//  
  
Duo sighed heavily. Over. This had been one of the worst battles yet, and it was finally over. He flipped on his comlink, waiting for Heero's face to appear. The screen remained stubbornly black. Duo turned Deathscythe in the direction he'd last seen his partner's Gundam. Duo's eyes widened as he saw the wreck that was once Wing. Muttering desperate prayers, he jumped out of his Gundam and ran over to Heero's machine. He rapidly punched in the code to open the door. It opened halfway, then fell off into the dirt. Duo ignored it, only able to see the bloodstained cockpit. Heero lay in the midst of the wreckage, his flight suit torn and bloodied. He blinked slowly at Duo. "D-Duo." "Shh, Heero, it's ok, I'm gonna get you outta here." Duo carefully unhooked the safety harness and lifted his lover out of the cockpit. "Wait-" Heero choked out once they were on the ground, coughing hard. He put his hand up to his mouth, then brought it down when he was able to breathe somewhat normally. His hand was covered in blood. "Oh, God, Heero, no-" Duo looked down at his shirt. It was soaked in Heero's blood. He sank to the ground, still cradling Heero's body against his chest. The dark haired boy looked up at his partner. "Duo, I- I don't think I'm gonna make it," he said. Duo shook his head. "No."  
  
// Don't be scared  
  
You'll never change what's been and gone//  
  
"It's ok, Duo," Heero said. He struggled to sit up, and Duo adjusted his slight body so Heero's head was resting against his shoulder. "No, it's not, Heero! You have to be ok, remember? You promised," Duo cried. Heero closed his eyes. "I know." "You promised. You said that not everyone I loved died, and you were gonna stay alive to prove it," Duo sounded angry. Heero nodded slightly. "I know. I-" Another coughing fit racked Heero's slight frame. Duo held him closer, praying that someone would arrive soon to help. "Gomen nasai." Heero murmured. "Shh, it's not your fault, Heero. It's not your fault. Just try to hang on, ok?"  
  
//May your smile (may your smile)  
  
Shine on (shine on)  
  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
  
Your destiny may keep you warm//  
  
Heero smiled weakly up at Duo. "Duo, would you- this sounds stupid, but would you smile for me?" Duo nodded, grinning down at Heero. "Anything for you, love," he said. Heero closed his eyes and leaned his head against Duo's shoulder. "Duo, promise me you'll keep fighting for me. Don't- don't be scared to live, after everything's over." Duo shook his head. "I am scared, Heero. I'm scared of living without you." Heero smiled, his eyes still closed. "You'll learn to," he said. Duo swallowed the sobs rising in his throat, but couldn't keep the tears from rolling down his face.  
  
//Cos all of the stars  
  
Are fading away  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Take what you need  
  
And be on your way  
  
And stop crying your heart out//  
  
"Don't cry, Duo," Heero said as a few tears spattered on his suit. "I'm not worth it." Duo shook his head, kissing Heero on the forehead. "Yes you are. You're worth everything." Heero lifted his head and looked up at the sky. "The stars are going away," he murmured. Duo nodded. "It's nearly morning." Heero looked down, as if suddenly realizing where they were. "Duo, you've got to leave. It's still dangerous-" "No. I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever," Duo said fiercely. Heero smiled and settled his head back on Duo's shoulder. "You promised me that, once. I remember." Duo nodded, a few more tears falling.  
  
//Get up (get up)  
  
Come on (come on)  
  
Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)  
  
You'll never change what's been and gone//  
  
Heero coughed again, and this time was too weak to even try to move his hand. Duo carefully wiped the blood away from Heero's face with his sleeve. Heero closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing. Duo kissed his forehead again. "I love you, you know that, right Hee-chan?" Duo said. Heero opened his eyes and nodded. "Ai shiteru Duo," he said softly. Duo nodded. "Duo, don't be scared. Really. You'll see me again someday, in heaven or hell or somewhere. I'll be there, waiting for you." Duo nodded again, unable to speak, and kissed his love for the last time.  
  
//Cos all of the stars  
  
Are fading away  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Take what you need  
  
And be on your way  
  
And stop crying your heart out//  
  
"Duo. I love you, my koibito." Heero's cobalt eyes filled with tears. Duo brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I love you, Heero. Don't ever forget it." Heero nodded, then looked up. "The stars. they're gone now." Heero coughed again, a few tears spilling down his face. "I just. I wish I'd have gotten to. to be with you longer, Duo. and I wish I knew. where I was going." Duo smiled. "Straight to heaven, Heero. Among the stars." Heero smiled back. "Love. you." His eyes closed. Duo stared at his love's body. "No. no, no, no. Heero." His sobs echoed across the battlefield as the first rays of true dawn spilled across the wreckage.  
  
//Cos all of the stars  
  
Are fading away  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
You'll see them some day  
  
Take what you need  
  
And be on your way  
  
And stop crying your heart out//  
  
Duo sat in his room- not his and Heero's, just his- after the funeral. He looked up suddenly at the dresser. "Heero. is it someday yet?" He opened a drawer. "I hope it is, love." *click* "Please be waiting for me." *BANG*  
  
//We're all of us stars  
  
We're fading away  
  
Just try not to worry  
  
You'll see us some day  
  
Just take what you need  
  
And be on your way  
  
And stop crying your heart out//  
  
HEERO YUY AND DUO MAXWELL  
  
TWO STARS WHOSE LIGHT WILL SHINE ON  
  
TOGETHER FOREVER  
  
//Stop crying your heart out  
  
Stop crying your heart out//  
  
EOSN: This note is neither cute nor fun. Actually, the authoress is currently weeping into her keyboard over the sadness of it all. Sorry if my ideas made you cry at all. ::sniffles:: -Muse Rhiannon 


End file.
